A Perfect Match?
by IThinkImInLove
Summary: chapter 11 is up!pleeze R&R. Don't no how the pairings end up. now its been HGDM then HGRW now GWDM & HGHP now HGMB hope u like. Hermione may be pregnant! MWAAAAAHAHAHA! You'll never guess who the Baby Daddy is! You'll have to r&r to understand. Chap 12
1. The Message

A Perfect Match?  
  
Life was usual in the Dursley house. This summer Harry spent most of his time outside and in his room. He couldn't help but sulk. He had hardly heard from his friends, Ron and Hermione, and he wouldn't - couldn't - ever talk to Sirius again. The Dursley's knew  
  
Sirius was dead and that he couldn't use magic outside of Hogwarts; so the summer had lost all of its fun.  
  
He was going to Diagon Alley on August 24th, and would spend the rest of his vacation at the Leaky Cauldron. He would visit Fred and George Weasley and get his school supplies. He hoped that Ron and Hermione had received his letters. Last time Hermione wrote she was on her way to Victor Krum's manor at the beginning of summer. Ron had last written about a month ago when he was going to Romania to visit his brother Charlie, but he should be home by now.  
  
Harry decided to send Hedwig to Ron.  
  
Ron,  
  
Why haven't you written in so long? Normally  
  
you write about once a week!  
  
~Harry  
  
"Make certain he writes a nice, long letter! OK?" Harry told Hedwig. She hooted her answer and few out the window and once again he was his only companion.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next morning Harry awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. At first he thought that they were actually doing something for his birthday, but then he remembered today was Uncle Vernon's last day before his big trip to American for his company, Grunnings. He would be leaving at 10:00 am for his flight. Instead of getting up he just turned over and went back to bed.  
  
He didn't get up until noon when Hedwig was scratching at the window. She had Ron's answer.  
  
Harry,  
  
Sorry I haven't written in a while. We're going to be  
  
In Diagon Alley on August 24th! See you there! Happy  
  
Birthday! I'll give you your gift on the 24th! Maybe you can  
  
come over to my house for the rest of the summer! I'll ask mum!  
  
See you later!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry was grateful Ron had written him. So he wrote back.  
  
Ron,  
  
That would be great! Hope to see you later! Have  
  
you heard from Hermione lately? She hasn't written me  
  
since she went to Krum's. Talk to you later.  
  
Harry  
  
"Hedwig did anything happen to you when you brought Ron's letter to me?" She just gave a hoot and went to sleep. Harry went downstairs for lunch - a turkey sandwich and a coke - and started wondering if Hermione was all right.  
  
When he got back upstairs, Hedwig was perched on his desk waiting for something to do. Harry gave her a treat; then he sat down and thought of what to say to Hermione.  
  
Hermione,  
  
What is going on? You haven't written all summer!  
  
Write back soon.  
  
Harry  
  
"Get a long answer from her! OK Hedwig?" Once again Harry was alone so he went downstairs and went outside to a nearby park. Nobody wanted to be anywhere near him. So he had the swings to himself.  
  
* * * *  
  
By the next day Hedwig had Hermione's answer.  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
Sorry for not writing. I miss you and Ron. I can go to  
  
Diagon Alley on the 24th. Happy Birthday Harry! Hedwig  
  
couldn't carry your gift by herself, so I'll give it to you on the  
  
24th.  
  
Love as always,  
  
Hermione  
  
"Love as always?" Harry thought as he re-read the letter. Curious, he wrote Hermione back.  
  
Hey Hermione,  
  
What do you mean by "Love as always?" If you really mean that, will you go out with me?  
  
Harry  
  
"Hedwig, fly as fast as you can! Bring it to Hermione."  
  
Almost at once a large eagle owl appeared in Harry's window.  
  
Harry,  
  
I am pleased to announce that I, Draco Malfoy, am dating  
  
your best friend, Hermione granger. What do you think of that,  
  
Perfect Potter? I just had to tell you that little bit of information.  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
*That can't be true!!*, Harry thought. Just as a pig came through the window.  
  
Harry,  
  
Did Malfoy tell you Hermione and him were dating? Do  
  
you believe that? Write back!!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry immediately went to looking from some parchment and ink; (he had used his last spare piece on Hermione).  
  
Ron,  
  
Yes, he told me the same thing, but Hermione wouldn't,  
  
would she? I hope not. That's just scary! Ask her, I'm out of  
  
parchment!  
  
Harry  
  
"I just made a complete fool of myself, if Malfoy's letter is true!" Harry said as he tied his letter to Pig's leg. "I just hope it's not  
  
true." 


	2. Not to be

Hey people It's Kane again ::groans heard:: oh hush give me a sec..ok I'm still teaching Jamie the ropes around FF.net and am Teaching her to post change ect.till then Ill be posting her stories and you have to listen to my constant babbles(actually u can just scroll down!! Well Ok here is the Update!!Enjoy!  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Recap  
"I just made a complete fool of myself, if Malfoy's letter is true!" Harry said as he tied his letter to Pig's leg. "I just hope it's not  
  
true." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All of a sudden Harry started throwing everything he could get his hand on; lamps, books, quills, even his trunk! Then he stormed out of the house, sent up sparks and got on the Knight Bus. When he got on the bus he got a lovely surprise - Professor Dumbledore was coming towards him.  
  
"Ahh! Harry, I was just coming to see you. Sit, I need to talk to you about your little rage problem You can't bottle up your anger like that, you could have hurt yourself!" Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
"How did you know about that? Do you have a tracking device on me or something?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, basically," Dumbledore replied simply.  
  
"Stooooop!" Harry yelled.  
  
The Knight Bus screeched to a stop. When Harry got off, so did Dumbledore. When Harry got back on, Dumbledore followed. So, Harry rode the Knight bus back to Privet Drive, got his books, trunk,homework, quills, and ink, which was harder to do than it seemed after he threw everything he could. He sent up red sparks, got back on the Knight Bus and paid 10 sickles to go to Diagon Alley. He got off the Knight Bus and, once again, Dumbledore followed.  
  
"You have room 11 Harry" Dumbledore said from behind.  
  
"Oh, OK. Thanks." Harry replied as he went up to his room. To his surprise, Hedwig and Pig were perched on the dresser, both with letters. His trunk dropped with a crash, making both birds just, as Harry ran to see Hermione's answer.  
  
Harry,  
  
By love as always I mean as friends, and I would go  
  
Out with you, but I'm going out with Draco now. Sorry.  
  
Hermione  
  
Stunned, Harry fell on his bed. He read and re-read her letter many times before untying Pig's letter and reading it.  
  
Harry,  
  
It's true! Hermione is dating Malfoy! Has the world come to  
  
an end? Malfoy dating a muggle-born? I wonder if his father  
  
knows? Maybe I should be the one to tell him? Bye, Harry.  
  
Ron  
  
Laughing, Harry got his moneybag out of his trunk and headed to Gringotts, the only wizard's bank, to get some money to get parchment, ink, and books, when his list came in. On his way back to The Leaky Cauldron, he stopped by Quality Quidditch Supplies to buy Ron the Chudley Cannons Quidditch Team Robes he first saw the summer before their second year. When he went to the quill shop he bought Hermione three self-sharpening quills.  
  
He went back to his room and saw a large barn owl with green ink writing on the envelope - his school list had come in!  
  
Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)  
  
By Miranda Goshawk  
  
He had to get his book and go to Madame Malkin's for new robes because his were torn and several inches too short. He went back to the Leaky Cauldron and entered his room when he heard seven familiar voices from below. The Weasleys, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny (who would be in her 5th year), Fred, George, Ron and Hermione were in the alleyway to go to Diagon Alley. He called for them to wait for him, which they did. Ron had grown what seemed like another seven inches over the summer. Hermione had started straightening her hair, and Ginny had started crimping hers. But one thing that would never change was the famous Weasley hair.  
  
Fred and George were going back to the joke shop, and the rest were getting schoolbooks. After the rest of Weasleys left to meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione at Gringotts at 4:30, Harry and Ron both dropped their joyous faces.  
  
"I don't believe you!" Harry said roughly to Hermione.  
  
"How could you! It's Malfoy!" Ron yelled.  
  
"So, your point is what? Because he's in Slytherin I can't like him?" Hermione replied.  
  
"You don't see it do you? He's using you to get to Harry!!" Ron yelled slamming his fist on Fred and George's counter.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down Ron, calm yourself! Who is using Hermione to get to Harry?" Fred asked.  
  
"Malfoy and Hermione are dating" Harry said calmly.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy's son?" George asked.  
  
"Yes, him" Harry said still calm.  
  
"WHAT?! HERMIONE HE'S USING YOU! GAT IT IN TO YOUR -" George stopped suddenly. Malfoy had come into the shop.  
  
"So, this is the Weasley store. Do you make enough money to eat or do you put all your earnings so Weasley here can get new robes?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
Fred and George calmly reached behind the counter and brought up three wrapped gifts.  
  
"Ron, Harry, Hermione, we had some money left over after our three month European tour, so we bought these for you." Fred said calmly, handing the gifts to each of them, trying to force back a smirk by the look of Malfoy's with his mouth agape. They were jackets.  
  
"Dragon skin" Ron said when he saw Hermione's confused look.  
  
"Th-Thanks. Thank you. These must have cost you a fortune, and you guys bought three? Hermione said in awe.  
  
"Nah, we bought seven." Fred said simply.  
  
"One for each of you, that's three. One for each of us, that's five. One for Ginny" George explained.  
  
"That's six" Fred continued, "one for Charlie and one for Bill. We asked Mum and Dad if they wanted a set."  
  
"I mean we had enough money, " George stared, "but they don't like gifts all that much, but today we bought two more." "We're giving them a set for Christmas." Fred said, "So do you like them?"  
  
"Yes" they said in unison, "Yes we love them."  
  
Malfoy was red with anger at the very thought of the Weasley's owning something so expensive that his mother wouldn't buy him one.  
  
"What's wrong honey?" Hermione asked when she saw her beloved's anger-stricken face.  
  
"Nothing. Let's go, Hermione," he replied.  
  
"Coming, see you later guys," she called over her shoulder as she left the joke shop.  
  
"Honey? Did you see how he's controlling her?" Harry said after Hermione left. "We've got to splint them up - and fast!."  
  
"Want our help?" Fred asked, a giddy smile formed on his face .  
  
"Yeah, we would love to burst Malfoy's bubble!" George exclaimed with the exact expression.  
  
"We've got to have a plan, a plan that won't hurt Hermione too bad." Harry replied.  
  
"But, it can't be too bad. Not with Malfoy's dad being right in the midst of the He-Who - oh fine - Voldemort's inner-circle. Especially with Voldemort coming back to power!" Harry continued.  
  
"Meet us back here tomorrow and let Hermione be with Malfoy. We can't have them walking in on us." Fred declared.  
  
Trying to keep Ginny from knowing about Hermione and Malfoy and keep her from following them to Fred and George's was tough, but, she found a few of her friends on the way and left them along for the rest of the day. When they got to Fred and George's, they were really busy so they were told to sit and wait in the back.  
  
"I bought my chess set, do you want to play?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure, I was just about to ask you that!" He said laughingly. He started to set up the pieces on the black and white tabletop in  
  
the back room.  
  
Ten minutes later Ron gave a loud "Yes!" just as Fred and George walked in.  
  
"Sorry about that" Fred said with a you-are-so-strange look towards Ron. "We got an unexpected crowd from Hogwarts students coming to get things that will annoy Filch." "So what were you two doing in her while we were busy?"  
  
"Oh," Harry said, "we played chess."  
  
"With no board?" Fred asked.  
  
"Look at your table, doofus!" Ron said, annoyingly.  
  
"Oh, yea" Fred said sheepishly.  
  
"So what are we doing to Malfoy?" Ron asked.  
  
"We've got quicksand like that Marsh we made last year," said Fred excitedly. "Maybe we could use it?" "No, " said Harry sadly, "If he died in the process Hermione would kill us!"  
  
"Oh yea!" Fred said miserably, "Man that would be nice, never having to deal with Malfoy again. That would be bliss!"  
  
"Not for Hermione" Ron said trying to hold in a laugh. "Not for Hermione, but for us it is go good!"  
  
"Ron, do you not care about Hermione? We have to do something that will scare him, not kill him. Think!" Harry stated  
  
"Well," Ron said thoughtfully, "we could tell him how to get to Hogsmeade by way of the Whomping Willow."  
  
"Then one of us could 'save' him like by dad and Sirius did when they were our age!" Harry said over excitedly so that his wand (which suddenly appeared in his hand) spew sparks and caught the rug on fire! Fred had to shoot water from his wand to pit it out. They had to laugh about this and so they did, for about half an hour.  
  
"Back to business!" Harry said in a very strict, serious voice, sounding a lot like the old Hermione.  
  
"Ron, I think you may be smarter than I thought." Fred said in a matter of fact of tone. "Though what I think doesn't could for much only three owls remember!"  
  
"Yea, only three owls" said George  
  
::Ding-Ding::  
  
"Oh no!" Fred said with a frightened look, it's Hermione!"  
  
"You two stay here. We'll see what's up." Said George  
  
"Fred, George?" Hermione cried.  
  
"What's wrong?" said Fred sympathetically.  
  
"Draco got mad and he just hit me!" She moved her hands to show a black eye and red cheek.  
  
"Harry, Ron, come out here!" George called.  
  
"Th-There here?" Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Yes, were here!" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"He - He hit you?" Ron said in shock.  
  
"Uh huh" she replied.  
  
"Now it's WAR" Harry yelled, just as Malfoy came through the door.  
  
::Ding-Ding::  
  
"There you are. Let's go." Malfoy said in his long, cold drawl.  
  
"No," Harry said, "She's not going with you!"  
  
"What are you going to do Potter, the leg-locker curse?" Malfoy taunted.  
  
"No, he won't, but I will" Hermione said, waving her wand furiously causing red sparks to fly everywhere.  
  
"No you won't, you'll get expelled, but we will" Fred said pulling out his wand.  
  
"Will what?" Mrs. Weasley had just come in, "Hermione, what happened?"  
  
"Him?" Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Hermione in unison, "The leg- locker curse".  
  
"He hit me when he got mad!" Hermione cried as she ran into the back room.  
  
"He hit her??" Yelled Mrs. Weasley as she ran to help Hermione, "I don't believe it."  
  
"Do you want to join your father, Boy? Mr. Weasley asked angrily.  
  
"Well, I would like to visit him, but I don't want to live there!"  
  
"Then leave! Leave now!" Fred, Mr. Weasley and George said through strange as it my sound, in unison.  
  
"Well, bye! Hermione, lets go! NOW!"  
  
"She's not going with you!" They yelled, Fred and George pointing their wands threateningly, "Leave!"  
  
"Going, going!"  
  
"Thank you guys. Especially after yesterday. I'm so-so-sorry!" Hermione started crying again as she came from the back room.  
  
"No problem. We were planning to break you two up anyway"!" Ron said joyfully.  
  
"Um...Thanks?" Hermione said quizitivly.  
  
**********  
  
It was funny how much stuff they had accumulated and where it had gone. They spent the night of August 31 tracking down their books and went straight to bed only to be awoken a few hours later by Mrs. Weasley screaming at them "Get up! We're going to be late! Hurry up!" They got dressed quietly and went down to the bar with their trunks where everyone else had been waiting for the Ministry cars.  
  
"Mum where are they? We do have three Ministry cars coming right?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes, Ginny dear. I can't wait until you pass your Apparition Test." She said quietly as the Ministry cars arrived.  
  
"I guess the Ministry doesn't think I'm delusional anymore." Harry said to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Not long later they arrived at Kings Cross Station and went straight to Platform 9Â¾. Ron and Harry went through the wall first since hey looked the most conspicuous with two owls with them, closely followed by Hermione and Ginny with Crookshanks, the train wasn't there!  
  
"Um...what time is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"10:35" Fred answered automatically.  
  
"Where is the train and everyone else?" Hermione asked just as a large brown owl swooped down dropping a thick parchment with emerald green ink. It was from Hogwarts!  
  
Please use the old tire located to your left as a portkey this year the train is too dangerous to use now that He-who-must-not-be named  
  
has started to kill.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
"OK. Everybody holding on?" Mr. Weasley asked. "1000, 2000, 3000"  
  
A strong pull behind Harry's navel and the fact that he couldn't remove his finger from the tire told him through his closed eyes that they  
  
were on their way. About two second later they arrived in Hogsmeade.  
  
"Why are we here? Ron asked.  
  
"We have to walk in to Hogwarts" Hermione said.  
  
"Why? Why though?" Harry asked.  
  
"I guess McGonagall is sending everybody here. Look, there's Dean and Seamus!' Hermione answered quietly  
  
Dean and Seamus had just walked out of Dervish and Banges and were walking towards the Three Broomsticks. But Seamus stopped outside the door to meet up with Luna Lovegood!  
  
"Bye guys! I'm going to see Dean," stated Ginny.  
  
"Um.uh..Let's go to too. Maybe we'll find something out." Ron said to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Whatever, Ron! You just want to stalk me to make certain nothing happens with Dean and me!" Ginny walked off in a huff leaving Ron behind speechless.  
  
"Why did she go off on me?" he asked. Hermione just groaned. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~ Jamie V.  
  
So this is the end of this episode so to speak. There are different Situations that have yet to be posted and such. The next I think is..something about going shopping (Long story.these subjects were inspired by topics we have to write about in school. I did the same as Jamie..made a fanfic outta a story for school, it has lotsa big words and such to)..so.umm.you know reviews make Authors lives plesant and happy so REVIEW!!!!!! And tell ppl bout this story k???OK???say it wit me- OOOOOKKK!!! Good! Now thank you to the ppl who reviewed and WE LOVE YOU!!!! ~Kane 


	3. In Hogsmeade

Disclaimer I own nothing except Madame Newpoint and the plot  
  
Flash Back ***"Why did she go off on me?" he asked. Hermione just groaned. ***  
  
"Really though she always goes off on me! She never goes off on Perce or bill or Fred and George. Why me?" Ron Continued  
" You're just. well. too. obvious. " Hermione said  
" Fine take her side! I knew you would!" Ron said (I know he's OOC).  
" Hey that's my line" Hermione said remembering their third year.  
"I'll get the butterbeers," Harry said as they walked into the Three Broomsticks.  
Ron and Hermione grabbed a table in the corner and started talking to some of the other Gryffindors at the table next to them.  
  
"Students. Students listen to me please!" Professor McGonagall yelled above the crowd in the Three Broomsticks, "Tomorrow, we will transfer to Sehr Gut School of Magic in Germany. Boys, you will need tuxedos, and girls will need nice dresses for the formal balls Sehr Gut holds during the holidays. Tonight, we will go to Hogwarts, have our usual feast, and go to bed. Please be at the school by five o'clock for the feast. Dare I say, Madame Newpoint, from Madame Newpoint's Misses Dresses, is expecting you. Have fun!"  
"Ginny, come on we need to go get our dresses before everyone else," Hermione said excitedly at the thought of going to a foreign country for school.  
******  
They arrived at Madame Newpoint's before everyone else. It wasn't long before they found their perfect dresses. Hermione's was a form-fitted red satin dress with a gold trim and a gold and burgundy sash, but Ginny preferred the mini-style, strap-less gold dress with a red rose on her left hip.  
"Ron will flip when he sees you in that! Talk about one heck of an engorging charm!" Hermione stated, which was the total truth; Ron walked in about two seconds after she finished talking, and while Ginny was still wearing her dress.  
"You aren't buying that. Put it back," he said commandingly while trying to stay calm.  
"Yes I am! And I won't put it back," she replied just as simply.  
"And just where are you going to get the galleons for that?" he asked.  
"Mum gave me some money," she said adding, "and I'll still have some left over."  
They bought their dresses and started up towards the school. The arguing continued as Ron tried to engorge the dress, while Ginny protected it.  
"Ron lay off! I like it, I bought it, I'm wearing it. Not you!" Ginny added as a final touch. **********  
"So the Granger Mudblood has come back to Hogwarts." Goyle observed (I know it's a big word. Sorry).  
"I hear she's the new Head Girl," Crabbe said, "Draco, is she the new Head Girl?"  
"Yes. This year's going to be torture!" Malfoy said making his friends laugh.  
"Watch what you say about Hermione!" Ron said when he overheard Malfoy's conversation. Crabbe and Goyle were considerably shorter and smaller than Ron, so they retreated with frightened looks on their faces. (Ron had been working out all summer to become buff and make Hermione fall in love with him {more on this later}.)  
"Thanks Ron." Hermione said once out of ears reach of Malfoy.  
"Um. Hermione can I. Can I ask you something?" Ron said, "Privately."  
"Ok" she said as they walked away from the group.  
"Umm. Hermione will you. I mean won't you. Oh . Will you go out with me?" Ron said quietly as if someone might hear him.  
"Ohhhh! Ron! Yes, I will go out with you. I didn't want to ask you when I saw you earlier and I was overcome by the way you've changed, and kinda because I thought you liked Lavender. But Yes Ron I will."  
  
A/N Sorry for the big words. Sorry it's so short but please review. 


	4. November surprise

The November Surprise  
  
By Jamie L. Vercher  
  
As they walked back to their awaiting group Hermione had to ask, "Ron, how long have you liked me?"  
"Well, promise not to laugh," a promising smile, "Are you sure?" a glare, "Ok. well. since. since. the first time I laid eyes on you," Ron said.  
"Dum, Dum, Dum-Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum-Dum," Ginny called out to the new couple. Ron blushed, Hermione, Harry, Dean, Neville, and Seamus laughed while Luna just looked as spacey as ever.  
After a small fit of laughter, Seamus yelled, "Everyone can I have your attention please! I would like to introduce to you, Hogwarts's newest couple, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley!"  
"What!" Malfoy yelled over the gossiping crowd, "Weasley, you really are the biggest blood traitor there is!"  
"Malfoy, might I remind you, you went out with her before me," Ron said calmly.  
"Malfoy and Granger!"  
"Impossible!"  
"That would never happen!" Rumors were already forming about how Hermione could go out with Malfoy and why ("I heard she made a love potion and force fed it to him.")  
"Sorry for starting all this," Ron said regretfully.  
"It's ok. I shouldn't have gone out with him; it's all my fault," Hermione said reliving when Malfoy had hit her.  
*******  
After going back to the school, Seamus walked Luna to her Dormitory and promised to walk her to the feast. The rest walked on to Gryffindor Tower, but they could not make it without bumping into Malfoy.  
"Weasel, I'd be careful if I were you!" Malfoy said with a smirk.  
"Why should I?" he replied.  
"Just watch your back; you never know when somebody might attack you, little Weasel here, or ... your little Mudblood," he said touching her cheek tenderly.  
"Don't you dare touch her!" Ron growled.  
"What afraid she might dump you if I come too close?" Malfoy said happy that he was getting on Ron's nerves, but he didn't expect to be held by Harry while Ron hit him as hard as he could.  
"Don't.. Ever. Never.. Come.. Near.. Her. Again!" he said in-between punches.  
"Ron! Harry! Stop you'll get expelled!" Hermione said trying to break- up the fight, "Oh this is going nowhere, Petrificus Totalus! Never do that again!"  
"Watch your back Weasel, watch your back!" Malfoy yelled running down the corridor with a bloody nose. 


	5. Ginny's Surprise

Chapter 5  
  
"You better be glad he's not going to get a teacher!" Hermione said before running the rest of the way to the Fat Lady.  
"What did I do?" Ron asked innocently.  
"Ugh! Ron, you sank to Draco's level by fighting. You made her think you may be the same way!" Ginny said before trying to walk away, but Ron had her arm.  
"What do you mean by 'Draco'" He asked, Nobody callshim Draco!"  
"Well obviously someone calls him Draco!" she said pulling away from Ron's grip.  
Ron was speechless as Ginny ran to the common room.  
"Do not tell me she likes him!" he said as he watched her retreating back.  
"Ok she doesn't like him nor is dating him," Harry said reflexively, "Oops," He added in an under tone.  
"What?!?!?!?"  
"Oops," Harry said as he ran down the final corridor on the way to common room only to see, and hear, Hermione yelling at Ginny.  
"Ginny, how could you? You saw how he treated me! Why?"  
"Well, to be honest, I was jealous when you went out with him, so I decided to go with him." Ginny explained. "I'll tell Mum if you don't break up with him!" Ron yelled as he walked up. "She already knows; she's excited that I'm 'trying to reform him,'" Ginny said calmly as she walked up the stairs to her dorm. "You knew about this! You knew and yet didn't find the need to tell me?" Ron yelled at Hermione and Harry. "Umm. G'night," Hermione said as she walked up her staircase. "Ditto," Harry said going to their dorm, but Ron followed. "I thought you were my friend," he whined. "I am," Harry said soothingly, "But as her Ex, I was forced to keep the promise." "What did she do threaten you?" "Actually, she did. With one of her Bat-Bogey curses if I told you." "Oh," he said a little sadly. Just as Hermione and Ginny walk in to explain, Harry hits his head on his bed and gets knocked unconscious. "Harry!" Hermione and Ginny both yelled. That was the last thing he heard before. 


	6. Back in Time

Chapter 6  
  
"Who are you?" an unseen stranger asked as a light flipped on. "I'm Harry. Who are you?" "I'm Remus, AKA Moony." "Sirius, AKA Padfoot." "James, AKA Prongs." "And Peter, AKA Wormtail." "I know you now! James, you're my dad and Lily Evans is my mum. Where is she?" Harry said with a sudden dawning on his face.  
"Ha! I win!" Remus yelled suddenly, "Pay up!"  
"What're you talking about?" Harry asked as Sirius, James, and Peter handed Remus some galleons.  
"Oh its nothing except a bet we made a bet on who James would end up marrying. I obviously bet on Lily, James and Sirius bet on Siri's cousin Narcissa, and Peter bet on Molly," Remus explained.  
"Any ways, I'm going to tell you this now so Sirius doesn't go to Azkaban, and Dad and Mum don't die when I'm only a year old. You can't trust Wormtail. He becomes one of Voldemort's supporters and you make him your secret-keeper. Then that Halloween, he betrays you and Voldemort kills you and Mum, but not me because Mum died trying to save me - old magic, ya know? Then, Peter cuts off his own finger, kills half a street of muggles; then, turns into a rat and Sirius goes to Azkaban for it because the Ministry thinks he led Voldemort to you; then, killed Peter. Thirteen years later he escapes, Remus teaches Defense Against The Dark Arts at Hogwarts - as a werewolf - and Peter hides out as my Best friend's pet rat."  
"Hold on, I go to Azkaban because of HIM?" Sirius asked.  
"Yep!"  
"And I teach at Hogwarts?"  
"Did I not make myself clear?"  
"Umm did I miss something? Hi, I'm -"  
"Lily Evans" Harry finished for her.  
"Yea how did you know?"  
"You're my mum."  
"That's not possible."  
"Yes it is, you marry James, have me and die to Voldemort trying to save me, and you do - with old magic, love ya know?"  
"Where did you get this dork? Like I would marry HIM!"  
"You do, and Dad gives Dumbledore the invisibility cloak before he died., dies., wait, whatever."  
"Nobody knows about the cloak except us! He's for real!" Sirius said with awe, "I thought it was all a joke! James, Lily, y'all have a son!"  
"Whoa! Scary! That's just scary!" Remus said hippieish.  
Everybody had a good laugh until Harry hit his head on the door, and was knocked unconscious.  
"Harry!" Lily screamed.  
And the next thing he heard was.  
"Harry! Harry, you're alive! We were so worried." It was Hermione!  
"Oh my gosh! I met my parents and warned them about Peter and- why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Harry, you were in a dream. You've been here the entire time. Sorry."  
"But I was there. I talked to them. Didn't I?"  
"Harry, even if you somehow went back in time and talk them; they didn't listen. Your parents are still. still. still dead." Ron said. 


	7. Ginny's Surprise Again

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, Tyra, and anything else you don't recognize.  
  
A.N. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but this summer I hope to make out for that.  
  
Last time: Everybody had a good laugh until Harry hit his head on the door, and was knocked unconscious.  
"Harry!" Lily screamed.   
  
And the next thing he heard was...  
"Harry! Harry, you're alive! We were so worried." It was Hermione!  
"Oh my gosh! I met my parents and warned them about Peter and- why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Harry, you were in a dream. You've been here the entire time. Sorry."  
"But I was there. I talked to them. Didn't I?"  
"Harry, even if you somehow went back in time and talk them; they didn't listen. Your parents are still... still... still dead." Ron said.  
"But-"  
"Harry, look, I know you're upset but don't think about it. It was just like... well, just like in our third year when you thought you saw your dad but you really only saw yourself," Hermione recalled.  
"That was different, this time I actually met them!" Harry yelled.  
"Harry, please, I don't think Lupin heard you." Ron joked as Dumbledore walked in.  
"I'm quite certain he did, Ron." Dumbledore said with a smile, "Remus you can come in, now."  
"Lupin!"  
"Yes Harry?" Remus looked like he had the last time Harry had seen him, same torn-up robes, graying hair, and the same cheerful bearing.  
"You remember me being there right? Right?"  
"Yes, Harry, I remember you being there."  
"See, See? Lupin remembers me being there. Which means my parents didn't listen to a word of my advice." Harry said surprised it wasn't Hermione pointing out the obvious.   
"Harry, maybe they did but somebody else, another secret-keeper, told Voldemort their whereabouts." Hermione said in barely more than a whisper. "No. I was their secret-keeper," Remus said walking to Harry's bed.  
"Then are my parents alive?"   
"Well, no. As we prepared to perform the spell. It's not just an incantation; it's more like transfiguration mixed with potions. Very complicated magic. Well, we forgot one small step, not unlike your Draught of Peace potion mistake, but instead of just a zero in class, we had a larger consequence. That consequence was death. It was probably my fault. Wormtail was put into Azkaban thirteen years ago instead of Sirius, but the Ministry thought he had something to do with Voldemort and in turn put him in Azkaban too. Sirius escaped with the thought of getting you away from the muggles. He is now living in the headquarters of the order. Just as you remember from before."  
"But my parents are still dead." Harry said with a sad look.   
"Yes, I'm sorry Harry." Lupin replied. Tears silently started to flow down Harry's cheeks. Harry's tears caused Hermione to start getting teary-eyes. Harry looked up at Hermione. Ron looking between them asked to talk to Hermione privately.   
"What Ron? Can't you see we need to be there for Harry right now?" Hermione stressed.   
"Well, I just wanted to say, well, I wanted to say Harry needs you more than I do right now." Ron replied.   
"So you're breaking up with me?" Hermione asked while her eyes swelled with tears.   
"Yes, but it's only because you need to be with Harry, he needs you right now. He needs you to be his girl." Ron said, his eyes becoming increasingly harder to see through. Going back inside, Hermione never again looked in Ron's direction. Harry, noticing this, asked what was going on.   
"Ron broke up with me!" Hermione cried.   
"He WHAT?" Harry asked surprised.  
"He---he br---broke up with me!" She wailed.   
"It's ok. Hermione, it's ok. Don't worry about it. Calm down. Shhhhhhhh. Just calm down." Harry soothingly said shooting daggers in Ron's direction every chance he got.   
"He said you—you---you needed me more than he did. And he broke up with me!"   
"He said what ?" Harry asked surprised at what he just heard.   
"He sai—said you needed me more than he did." Hermione said calming down.   
"Well, will you take me up on my previous offer?" Harry asked of course meaning when he asked her out earlier in the year.   
"What?" Hermione asked surprised at what Harry was asking.   
"So, will you?" He asked.   
"Yes. Yes of course I will." She replied still in shock of what she had just heard.  
"Good!" Harry said giving Hermione a hug. For the first time ever he realized how good she smelled. Her hair it smells like strawberries. Harry thought. Her robes are, like, spring-y scented. Now he couldn't stop thinking about her even as she started back to Gryffindor Tower, his thoughts never drifted from the smell of her soft, fluffy hair. To him, she was perfect. He couldn't see why he had never noticed her before as girlfriend material.  
Later, while Ginny was studying in the library with a few friends from other houses along with a few from Gyffindor, Malfoy walked in with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Asking to have a short chat with Ginny, he led her to a reclusive corner near a lot of long-untouched books. "Listen Gin—will you two go guard us or something, just go away--- Ginny will you go out with me?" Malfoy said quickly.  
Not realizing what she had just heard, Ginny asked "What did you just say?"  
"I said, will you go out with me, again?"  
"I-I don't know what to say! Ummm... let me get back to you." She said running back to Gyffindor tower, stopping only long enough to grab her bag and books. I know I went out with him before, but I really only broke-up him because I didn't want Ron to freak. But then it is my life. I control it, not Ron.  
"Sugar quill" she said as looked at the Fat Lady portrait, "Never mind." Turning around she started pulling a quill, ink, and some parchment out of her bag as she headed for the Owlery.  


Dear Mal Draco,  
Yes, I would love to go out with you. Again.  
Love,  


Ginny   


She chose to "borrow" Pigwidgeon from Ron and tied the note his little leg. She carried him over to a glass-less window and set him off. He plummeted about five feet then set off into the setting sun. Heading back to Gyffindor tower, she ran into none other than Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Deciding to avoid the trio, she took the long way to her dormitory, the way passing the Great Hall.  
"Are you going to go in this time?" the Fat Lady asked as Ginny approached her.   
"Yes" she said in an innocent sort-of voice, "Sugar quill."   
"Go on then, don't just leave me open!" the Fat Lady called as Ginny entered the common room.  
Ginny headed to bed a little early only to find Pig sitting on her bed. She ran over to the owl and unwrapped the reply.  


Ginny,  


Great! Well kisses goodnight.  


-Me   


"Kisses goodnight? Aww. He's so sweet. I just love him." Ginny said loudly earning stares from a few of her roommates. "Who's sweet? Who do you just love?" her friend, Tyra, teased, "Let me see!" she said reaching for the note still held in Ginny's hand.  
"Me? Who's 'Me'?" Tyra asked.  
"You would be Tyra." Ginny said knowing full well that's not what she wanted to hear.  
"You know, Ginny, you're hopeless. And you know I'll find out sooner or later who me is!" Tyra laughed.  
"Once again. You. Are. Tyra." She said slowly and patiently as if she were talking to a two- or three-year-old.  
  
A.N. Please review and I hope to update more soon. Thank you to those who reviewed before. 


	8. The Anouncement

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, Trya, and anything else you don't recognize.  
AN: I'm trying to update more. I should have Chapter 9 up on the 23.  
  
Last time: "You know, Ginny, you're hopeless. And you know I'll find out sooner or later who 'me' is!" Tyra laughed.  
"Once again. You. Are. Tyra."  
  
Ginny woke the next morning confused, wondering if what happened last night had just been a dream, until she saw Draco's note, now crumpled in her hand. Maybe this is all a joke and he, Crabbe, and Goyle are laughing in their common room, Ginny thought wickedly, But then maybe it isn't and I'm blowing this all out of proportion. I don't know what to think! She got out of bed and changed into her robes, still pondering whether or not her going out with Draco was a joke. Heading down to breakfast, she ran into Hermione.  
Sensing something new was going on, Hermione asked, "So, what's new?"  
"Oh, nothing." Ginny replied, unable to hide her smile.  
"Something is going on. Tell me" she said demandingly.  
"Fine, yesterday, while I was in the library, Draco-"  
"So he's Draco again?" "Yes, anyway he came up to me and took me to that old corner of the library..." Ginny told Hermione everything until, "...and then last night I- Ron! Where did you come from?" "I came from right behind you." "Er, for how long?" "Well, I'll just say from about when you started your story about Malfoy. How can you like him? You know how he hates the family!" "So? Ever think that maybe he just hates you?" "You know you are really useless. And you don't care that she's going out with him?" he asked Hermione. "Well, she is fifteen. She has a right to run her own life!" At this Hermione and Ginny walked off towards the Great Hall. "Why does he always have to try to run my life?" Ginny said, meaning it as rhetorical question, but she got an answer. "Because he's your brother and thinks he has to protect you." Draco said as he wrapped his arms around her, "But I promise I won't let him scare me off!" Picking up some toast, she and Draco left the Great Hall to walk around the lake. "Draco, why are you going out with me?" Ginny asked suddenly as the couple sat down on the bank of the lake. "Because you're beautiful, sweet, smart. You're just... perfect." He replied. "Not because I can help you get closer to your worst enemy?" "Why would I do such a thing?" "Because, well, you used to call me 'Weaselete' and you always acted like you hate my family." "I wouldn't do that to you." He said pulling her closer to him, "Come on the bell's about to ring!" he said jumping up so he could help Ginny up. Pulling her towards him, Draco and Ginny started walking toward the castle, looking like the perfect couple. As they got closer to the castle they began to wonder if they were late – nobody was outside except for them. Running into the Great Hall, they realized Dumbledore was making what looked like a very important speech. "...After a long delay, as of tomorrow, you will no longer be Hogwarts students. You will now be students of Sehr Gut School of Magic. We will be promoting international wizarding cooperation. I also beg of you not to forget the holiday balls" "I forgot about that." Ginny said quietly. "So will you go to the Holiday ball with me?" Draco asked, looking down on his beloved girlfriend. "Of course" Ginny said with a giggle, "What did you think I would say? No?" "No, but I was making it definite so you can't back-out the day of ball." Draco said with his usual smirk, showing the sarcasm Ginny didn't recognize at first. "...A few rules the Sehr Gut headmaster has asked me to tell you of about the balls. First, the balls are formal and muggle formal dress will be worn. Second, as we are a guest of Sehr Gut we will abide by their rules and I'm afraid to say they don't allow anyone under fifth year to attend the Christmas Eve ball, though you may attend all others. The houses you are sorted into now shall henceforth be disbanded. In short, you don't belong in a house-you belong to Sehr Gut not Gryffindor or Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw." At this, he looked directly at Ginny and Draco. Ginny, unable to hide her pleasure of Dumbledore's words, suddenly lit-up and skipped over to her table (trying to be silent about it). "Now you may head back to your dormitories to pack and spend your final night with your housemates." Draco headed over to Gyffindor table to walk Ginny back to her tower. "Oh my gosh, can you believe it! Now we aren't separated by the boundaries the separate houses created. We may even have the same dormitory when we get to Sehr Gut!" Ginny could not suppress her happiness. "Now I remember why I'm going out with you!" Draco said with a false look of surprise on his face. "Wha-why?" "Because of your perfect smile." He said leaning down to kiss her. As Ginny walked into the common, she was pounced on by Ron and Harry. "I thought you had broken-up with him?" Ron asked. "I had but we got back together." "I forbid you to go anywhere near him!" Ron yelled. "You can't control who I go out with!" She yelled back even louder causing the common room to become silent. "Yes I can and I am!" "No you can't and it's not like you can write Mum and tell her. Remember she was happy I was trying to 'reform' him." Ginny yelled walking up the stairwell to her room.  
Ginny kept dreaming of dancing with Draco all night long. Quickly dressing in the morning, she got her trunk packed and headed down to breakfast to meet Draco before their long train-ride to Germany. Getting on the train, they shared a compartment with none other than Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They did not oppose to having Draco in their compartment, probably because they could keep an eye on them if they where there instead of some other compartment. Ginny, tired from a slight lack of sleep, laid her head on Draco's shoulder and fell asleep almost instantly. Draco smiled down at her and then tried to talk to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Er... well, what do you think of this going to Germany thing?" "I think it's kind of cool. I mean studying magic in a foreign country. I love it!" Hermione said excitedly. "Whatever." Ron grunted. "I guess it is a little cool." Harry said. "So, you don't hate me enough not to talk to me!" Draco gasped acting surprised. "Well, since we aren't supposed to be in separate houses now I guess these can go." Hermione said blasting the house patches one-by-one off of everybody's robes, "And I believe in giving people second chances, even you. Right, guys?" "Yea, I guess." Harry replied. "Fine. But I swear I will kill you if you do anything to my sister." Ron said through gritted teeth. "Thank you!" Ginny sighed. "How long have you been listening?" Ron asked. "Oh, since I laid my head down. Please don't tell me you don't know me well enough to know I can't sleep in a moving vehicle....train...thing." Ginny laughed. "I knew that, I was testing Mal-fine!-Draco to see how well he knew you." "Whatever you say, Ron." The rest of day the group played Exploding Snap and talked about which classes they liked best. At nightfall Ginny and Hermione decided to go to sleep. Hermione laid her head on Harry's shoulder using his robes as a blanket, and Ginny tried to sleep on Draco's shoulder using a blanket Draco had brought along, but couldn't succeed. So she ended up just becoming extremely tired while listening to the guys talk. But when Draco draped his arm around Ginny, there was an uproar that woke Hermione up. Ron was screaming at Draco, and Ginny was screaming back at him. This continued until Professor McGonagall stormed into their compartment and told them they would be expelled if it didn't become quiet in that compartment. She then told them who would be sharing what dormitory. "Now Dormitory 4 will contain Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor Sixth Years and Gryffindor Fifth Years." She said with a twinkle in her eye, "I just couldn't bring myself to separate family. With a smile in Ginny and Draco's direction, she left their compartment and headed towards the front of the train as the train started to come to a stop.  
  
A.N. sorry it's so short but my goal for the next chapter is at least 2,000 words. I hope I succeed!! Please just press the little purple button to review. Push it, you know you want to!! 


	9. In Germany

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the plot, Tyra, Aurora, and anything else you don't recognize.

**AN: **Hey I'm trying hard to post more!! Thank you to **Secrets Within** and **blonde-with-her-moments **for reviewing.

**Last time:** With a smile in Ginny and Draco's direction, she left their compartment and headed towards the front of the train as the train started to come to a stop.

Looking around them, even though it was well past midnight, they could see mountains surrounding the exquisite castle before them. Students from Sehr Gut were standing on the many steps leading up to the large mahogany double doors. None of the students had house or dormitory patches on their robes like many of the Hogwarts students still did. A young-looking woman dressed in hot pink robes started down the steps toward them. As she did so, the students began separating into different groups-about nine or ten total.

"Ah... Welcome to Sehr Gut School of Magic. I will keep you from a well-deserved rest no longer than necessary. I have been informed you already know which dormitory you will become a part of, so I will just say here, like in Hogwarts, your dormitory is your family. Dormitory one is here," she said pointing to the first group, "Please come stand with them-make friends. I promise they don't bite!" she said laughing at her own joke, "Group two is here," she said pointing to the next group of students, "I believe you can figure out which dormitory you belong to."

"Hi, I'm Ginny and these are my friends, Harry and Hermione, my brother, Ron, and my boyfriend, Draco." She said when they reached the dormitory four group, "We're in your dormitory!" she added brightly.

"Well, I'm Aurora. Is this everybody? I don't want to leave anybody behind." said the girl closest to Ginny.

"Er... I think it is." Harry said looking over the crowd behind them.

"Yes, it is." Draco said also looking over the crowd.

"Ok. Good. Well come on. Dormitory four this way please!" Aurora called over them.

The castle was bigger than Hogwarts with more staircases and ghosts than the Hogwarts students could imagine. Dormitory 4 went in a series of turns and passageways to arrive at a cherry-wood door with the words 'Dormitory 4: Welcome' written on a golden plaque.

"This is our dormitory. Here there is no need to remember a 'group' password. You just need to touch the lock and say your personal password. Just touch the lock and say what you want. The door will open long enough for one-and only one- person to go through the door. I'll wait for all of you to go through before I make my way in." Aurora said.

Hermione went first, "Angel."

"Also, incase someone else was thinking of using that password, you can use the same password as someone else just don't forget to touch the lock." Aurora said quickly.

After Harry (Quidditch), Ron (Pigwidgeon), Ginny (Kisses), and Draco (Penguin) said their passwords and went inside, they met a few other Dormitory-mates and waited for Aurora to tell them anything else they need to know. After everyone went in, Aurora came through the door.

"I expect you have met some of your other dormitory-mates. As you may have noticed we are all wearing green robes. That is because every dormitory has their own robe color. You will find your new robes in your rooms. They should replace your black ones- though you can wear them on holidays and weekends. Girls your rooms are labeled in the passageway to the far left. Boys, same to you, but your rooms are in the second passage way to the left. Have a good night!"

Hermione decided to go to bed and walked through her passage, only to find about forty different doors-each with little plaques on the doors. She walked about halfway down the hallway when she found her name on a door.

_Hermione Granger and Ginivra Weasley _

_Room 18_

She walked in and found two king-sized beds-one with a pastel blue bed and a purple wall behind it. The other had a hot pink bed and a pastel pink wall behind it. Not knowing which bed was hers, she went towards the pink bed-it looked like her own bed at home- and saw another plaque on the headboard:

_Hermione Granger_

Ginny stayed in the common room to talk to the guys a little longer before going to bed. About two hours of nonstop Quidditch talk, she decided to go to bed. Walking into the room she saw Hermione sitting on the pink bed and then saw a bed that looked like the one she had at home.

"How did they do this?" Ginny asked in awe.

"Do what? Oh, you mean how did they know what our rooms at home looked like? I don't know."

"Is everything in here ok?" Aurora asked as she stuck her head in the door.

"Um, yes. Aurora-"Hermione started.

"Please, call me Aura. That's what everyone else does."

"Ok. Aura, do you know how they knew what our rooms looked like?"

"Well, I think so. I think they send owls to our parents and ask them. But I've never had confirmation on that, every time I would ask, they just changed the subject; so I don't know for sure. Anything else?"

"Yea, is there a place I can get something to drink? I'm so thirsty?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Aurora laughed, "Through the far right passageway you'll find make-shift kitchen."

"Thanks!" Ginny said jumping up and running out the door.

"Hermione?"

"Umm. Nothing I can think of. Are you down this corridor too?"

"Once again, yes. All girls are in this corridor. Do you two ever ask a question that I can answer no to?"

"Probably. Did you know Ginny and Draco used to be hated enemies?"

"Finally! No." Aurora said laughing, "I'm about four doors down. My name's on the door if you have any questions. G'night!"

"Good night."

About five minutes later Ginny walked in the door holding two Coca-Cola's in her hands.

"Do you have enough to last the night?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ginny said sarcastically, "Actually, I brought one for you."

"Aww. Thanks. That was so nice!" she replied just as sarcastically.

They stayed up until about midnight drinking coke and talking about anything and everything. Draco, Harry, and Ron laughing woke them.

"Wha-What are you doing in here?" Hermione asked as she became conscious of her surroundings, "Where are we?" she asked looking around her.

"We're in here to wake you two sleeping beauties up. And we are in Sehr Gut, remember?" Draco put on a falsely high voice, "'_Studying magic in a foreign country. I love it!_' Remember saying that?" he said smiling and walking over to a laughing Ginny.

"Heh-heh. Yea, now I remember." She said with sudden realization.

Kicking the guys out of their room, they quickly changed into their new **LIME **green robes.

"At least this is my color." Hermione sighed.

"Yea. Lucky you. My color is about ten shades off." Ginny said jokingly.

They left their room and went into the common room.

"Beautiful, as usual." Draco said as Ginny walked in the room.

"Please say you're talking to Hermione. I look horrible!" Ginny said with a grimace, "I would hate to have a boyfriend who lies."

"You always look beautiful to me." He said, smirking.

"After we have finished this lovely romance scene, can we go get some breakfast? I'm starved!" Ron said quickly.

"Ron, do you always have to think about your stomach?" Hermione asked.

"Yes-he does!" Ginny answered, giggling, as they walked out of the dormitory, following a few Sehr Gut students.

When they arrived in the dinning hall they noticed instead of a few long tables, like in Hogwarts, there were about a hundred smaller tables that could seat about six-to-ten people.

"Oh-My-Gosh!! This is just like in muggle cafeterias." Hermione squealed.

"What's a cafeteria?" Harry and Ron asked.

"A lunchroom, dining hall, a place where students eat in a muggle school." Draco said, surprising everyone around him, "What? I was tired of asking about everything Hermione said about the muggle world."

"_Bitte_! He is right. Hi, I'm Ariel," said a red haired girl who looked like she was a sixth or seventh year student, obviously a student from Sehr Gut, "I went to a few muggle schools before coming here. It adds a bit of home to those of us here from muggle families." She added thoughtfully. Hermione thought she looked familiar, like she was from some movie or something. Then it hit her-The Little Mermaid! Her name was Ariel and she had a green fin and red hair! It fit!

"Come on, I think we can fit a few more people at our table." Ariel said as she started walking away.

They walked all the way across the café to a very large table in the corner of the room with only about 3 people sitting around it.

"Hi guys!" Ariel said to the table, "Umm.. this is Will, Sara, and Bellatrix."

"Bellatrix!" the 5 said simultaneously.

"Yeah, I was named for my mom." She said quietly, "You should no that Draco."

Hermione turned her self to face Draco, her eyes showed she was ready to kill.

"How do you know each other?" she asked slowly.

**A.N.** Dun, Dun, Dun!!! I'm sorry it took soooo long for me to post but I'm back home now; so I should be able to post more than ever.


	10. The Confrontation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the plot, Ariel, Will, Bellatrix, Tyra, Sehr Gut, Aurora, and anything else you don't recognize.

**A.N.** I really am trying to post more!!

**Last Time: **Hermione turned her self to face Draco, her eyes showed she was ready to kill.

"How do you know each other?" she asked slowly.

"Umm.. well.. umm" Draco stumbled.

"Draco, isn't that the Mudblood your father hates?" Bellatrix asked.

"First, she's not a 'Mudblood.' Second, yes my father does dislike her, but he does not hate her as you so bluntly put it." Draco said in his cold drawl that he so recently had rid himself of.

"Don't tell me you are protecting this... this.... Thing." She said angrily. Harry and Ron both started to lunge towards Bellatrix when Hermione and Ginny held them back.

"Why are YOU protecting her? She just called you a.. a.. you-know-what!" Ron yelled.

"Let her be. Obviously she grew up with Draco and knows how his father really feels about me." Hermione said rather calmly for the situation at hand.

"How can you be so calm? She just insulted you!" Ginny yelled.

"Maybe, but I don't wish to stoop to her level. I'd rather be civilized and NOT cause a scene." Hermione said as calm as before.

"Whatever," Ginny said calming down slightly.

"I don't need you to stand up for me." Bellatrix said coldly.

"I wasn't standing up for you. I was keeping them for getting expelled!" Hermione said as she turned towards Bellatrix, temper rising.

"Look, just stay away from him and we won't have to see each other again." Bellatrix said.

"Well I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other because I'm here to stay." Hermione said.

"Um, Hermione, maybe we should sit somewhere else." Draco suggested.

"Yeah, let's go. Ariel, thank you for offering to let us sit here but we have to go." Hermione said as kindly as she could, her temper was rising by the minute.

As they looked for a table to sit at, Hermione started to calm down.

"You know, I'm not hungry any more. If you want me I'll be in the Dormitory." She said as she tossed her food in to the trash and walked away.

"Maybe we shouldn't leave her alone." Draco said uneasily.

"Yeah let's go" Ginny agreed

They found Hermione crying on her bed.

"Hermione? Hermione are you o.k.?"

"Go away." She sobbed.

"Not until you tell us what's wrong." Draco said.

"I don't know why I even tried to be nice to you. You'll never change." She yelled through her tears, "You'll never change."

"I think she's talking about the whole Bellatrix thing." Ginny whispered pointlessly to the guys surrounding her.

"Look, she grew up in a manor not too far from my family's and our parents were really good friends. That's how we know each other, but she' s never been my 'friend'." Draco explained.

"Riiiight, that's why you went back to the old drawl when you were around her." She said, her temper rising again.

"If I didn't it go back to that it'd get back to Father."

"But walking into the Café won't?" she said sitting up.

"Yeah it will but it won't be so bad if I hadn't changed _that_ much from what she could see."

"All guys are the same: liars, cheaters, and pure jerks!" she yelled.

"Wait! We're guys by we have never cheated or been jer- oh wait yeah we have. Remember back when it was the Tri-wizard ball Harry?" Ron said, going back down "memory lane."

"See, you just proved my point!" She said throwing pillows at the three of them, "Get out!"

Everyone but Ginny left the room, they were scared she'd start throwing heavier things than pillows at them.

"Hermione that really was wrong for you to say to them- to HIM!" Ginny yelled angrily.

"It's the truth! You heard them admit it!" she yelled back just as angrily.

"Maybe it IS the truth but you didn't have to say what we all know!" she said as she conjured a wall between the two beds with a small, lockable door in its center. Ginny walked through the door to her side and slammed the door shut. After locking it she flopped on to her bed and cried into her pillows, she knew Hermione was right- but she, like many of the guys she knew, would NEVER admit it.

Maybe, just maybe, her "Perfect Match" wasn't as perfect as she had thought.

It was about 2 a.m. when Ginny finally left her half of the room vanishing the wall behind her as she did so. Hermione wasn't in her bed when she left. Ginny looked everywhere for her. Finally she went into Draco's room just to have someone to talk to and found Hermione already there.

"Umm, Hermione can I talk to you?" she said to the scene that wasn't even a scene in front of her.

"Sure."

"Hermione- never mind, well, umm, you... you... you were... you were right. All guys ARE jerks and cheaters and liars. You were right." She said, eyes filling with tears.

"No, Ginny, no. I was wrong. Not all guys are like that. I was kinda jealous of you and Bellatrix and everyone else who has met the perfect guy while I'm stuck with Dumb and Dumber over there." She said wiping the tears off Ginny's face and laughing.

"Whoa! Hermione, wrong? And she's admitting it?" came the sarcastic voice of Draco, making Ginny laugh, "See it doesn't take much to make her laugh," he said slipping his arm around Ginny's waist, turning towards Hermione.

"Hey! It's not always THAT easy to make me laugh!" Ginny said playfully hitting Draco's arm.

"You know, maybe it is about time for me to find someone." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Well, I know some guys who you'd probably like." Draco said.

"Not some more of your parents' friend's sons are they?" she asked skeptically.

"No they're not. In fact, most of them go to Sehr Gut."

"Umm don't we all go to Sehr Gut now?" Ginny asked.

"Well, yes, I guess we do now." Hermione chuckled.

"I'll introduce you to some of them tomorrow. Maybe you'll find someone you like."

"Can y'all be quiet! Some of us are trying to sleep." Ron groaned from his bed.

"Night," Ginny and Hermione said together before leaving the room, giggling.

**A.N.** Hey I know it's really short but tomorrow's another day. This chapter was dedicated to my friends who have supported throughout and always will. I love ya'll


	11. Boyfriend? What Boyfriend?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the plot, Ariel, Will, Bellatrix, Tyra, Sehr Gut, Aurora, Matt and anything else you don't recognize.

**A.N.** I really am trying to post more!! Thanks to **Hoppers** for reviewing

**Last Time:** "I'll introduce you to some of them tomorrow. Maybe you'll find someone you like."

"Can y'all be quiet! Some of us are trying to sleep." Ron groaned from his bed.

"Night," Ginny and Hermione said together before leaving the room, giggling.

The next day, Ginny and Hermione stayed close to Draco all day, while Draco introduced them to some of his friends. At about six o'clock, Draco introduced them to Matt. He was about two inches taller than Hermione, with hair that was blacker than black – but wasn't dyed. His eyes were a piercing blue that seemed to look directly into the soul itself. Within a few minutes he was making her laugh, a feat that took Ron and Harry a few months to conquer – a fact not unnoticed by them. They had to investigate this guy, after all they were her two best friends – how could they not? Ron decided to become his best friend to figure out what he was really like; while Harry chose to scoop out as many of his old girlfriends as possible and find out why they were no longer going with him.

Ron walked over to where Hermione, Ginny, and Draco were standing.

"Hi, I'm Ron. And you are?" he asked.

"Um, I'm Matt. Hermione, is this your boyfriend?" he asked because Ron suddenly put his arm around Hermione.

"No, he's just one of my best friends." She said quickly shooting an if-looks-could-kill glare towards Ron, "and Ginny's brother."

"Oh, O.K." he said with a look of relief dawning on his face.

"Ron can you go away? We're kinda talking here," Hermione said pointedly.

"Uhh, no. I want to talk to. Harry is acting strange and he's not talking to me right now." Ron explained.

"Right. Whatever, just.... I don't know just go talk to Draco." Hermione said impatiently.

"Hermione, can I talk to you – over there," Matt said pointedly.

"Sure," Hermione said quickly, "Ginny, Ron, I'll be right back."

Once they arrived at the base of the stairs Matt turned toward Hermione, "Er, OK, how do I say this? Will you....Will you go out with me?"

"Yes, Yes I will," she said happily.

"Hi, I'm Harry –"

"Potter. You're the Harry Potter." Matt said excitedly.

"Yeah, I know I am. But who are you?"

"I – I – I'm Matt Byrd."

"Well, Matt, hi."

"Hermione, do you know Him?" Matt nearly squealed.

"Yeah. He's my best friend."

"He's YOUR best friend?!?! Dude, Man you're like my idol!" This time he really DID squeal.

"Hermione, when I say 'three' start backing away slowly." Harry whispered, "Ready? One, Two, Three, go. I'll meet you in the common room."

Hermione, trusting Matt's attention was focused on Harry –and only Harry, she started backing away and after about three feet nearly ran back to Ginny, Ron, and Draco.

"Guys come on, Draco you need to go save Harry from Matt; Ron, Ginny come with me to the common room." Hermione said urgently.

Draco quickly went to direct Matt's attention away from Harry. While the other three slipped away to the common room to wait for Harry and Draco.

"Hey, you know that Matt guy scares me a little bit." Harry said when he woke Hermione up about midnight that night.

"He scares me a bit too," she admitted, "But he is my boyfriend – even though I did NOT know how much he idolizes you until after the fact I had said yes." She half-giggled.

"What you're going with him?"

"Yeah. Why? What do you know?" she demanded.

"Umm, well, I really shouldn't be the one to tell you. I'll leave that up to Draco since he set you two up." Harry said as he and Hermione got to her door, "Night," and he opened her door and left her standing there silent.

As she walked silently into the room, Ginny noticed Hermione's somber mood.

"Hermione? Are you OK? Hermione?"

Hermione just walked across the room to her trunk, opened it, and took out a CD player (CD players work in Sehr Gut) put in JoJo's debut album and lay down her bed, wondering what it was Harry wasn't telling her.

"Draco, why was Harry surprised to find out I'm going out with Matt, besides his obsession with him?" She asked the next morning.

"Um, well, I just found this out," He started.

**A.N. **_I'm sorry its sooo short but I had to leave at least one cliffhanger! But I'll promise never-ever to leave a chapter this short again. Once again I'm Sorry!!!  
_


	12. The Confrontation II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except the plot, Ariel, Will, Bellatrix, Tyra, Sehr Gut, Aurora, Matt, and anything else you don't recognize.

**A.N: **Hey well, the cliffhanger shall bother you no longer because... Here is the next part. TADA!!

Ps. The poem below is mine. I wrote it for class. Tell me what you think. Maybe I'll put one before every chapter from now on.

* * *

**I See...**

**I look in the mirror,**

**But it's not me I see.**

**I see a girl trying to know who she is.**

**I see a teen,**

**No longer a child,**

**Not yet a woman.**

**She is not as loud as I want to be,**

**But calm and relaxed,**

**Ready to take on the world.**

**The girl I see is an image of the mask I wear,**

**Hiding who I truly am,**

**This girl, this face, is an image I don't want to see.**

**For once I just want to be me.**

**----TomIsMyMan 2004**

**

* * *

**

**Last Time: **"Draco, why was Harry surprised to find out I'm going out with Matt, besides his obsession with him?" She asked the next morning.

"Um, well, I just found this out," He started.

"Matt has a girlfriend who lives in France, and who we know," he said quietly.

"Who do we know that lives in France?" she asked.

"Fleur Delacour. Do you remember her?" Harry said from behind Hermione.

"He's going out with Fleur? Part-veela Fleur?!?" she asked shocked.

"Yes, Fleur." Draco said quietly.

"And you didn't tell me!" Hermione said temper flaring.

"Look, I didn't know it until I went to save Harry from him." He added trying to be heard over Hermione.

"And you still didn't tell me as soon as you found out!!" her voice getting louder with every word, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell. It's just... I don't know. Maybe I need help. Maybe I'm just not meant to be in love." She ranted starting to cry.

"Wait. Why in the world are you crying?" Draco said confused.

"I don't know. I don't know anything." She turned into Draco's shoulder turning his bottle-green robes forest, "I don't know. I don't know. I don't know!" She screamed.

"Come on. We need to get you to the nurse," he said soothingly, "I think you're sick."

Taking her to the nurse was no easy task–he didn't even know where the infirmary was! When he finally found the infirmary the nurse, Madame Eleanor, told him to go back to his dormitory; she would tell him when she knew what was wrong.

The next day Hermione was found in her room crying.

"Umm Hermione? What's wrong?" Ginny asked, trying not to make her cry any more.

"Madame Eleanor said the test results that can tell me what _is_ wrong won't be ready for a few weeks. I'm so confused. I want to know what is wrong with me now." She sobbed into her pillow.

"What type of tests did she do?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. Why don't I know anything? Why?" She started crying even harder.

Ginny walked over to Hermione's bed.

"Let's forget the tests for a little while the first ball is tonight! We need to get ready. Where did you put your dress? I get it out." Ginny said in an overly joyous voice. Hermione pointed to her armoire.

"Come on you need to get dressed then I'll do your hair and your make-up. Come on there's so much to do and so little time to do it!" She said pulling out her own dress, "Hurry-up!"

Hermione stood-up obligingly and put on her dress; then waited for Ginny to get ready so she could do Hermione's hair.

"Let's see shall we do it up – or down – or half-and-half?" she said playing with Hermione's hair (magically straightened).

Finally she decided on a French twist, did her hair, then did both of their make-up, and they still had a half-hour left until the ball. The guys were speechless when they walked into the common room. They waited for the ball to start drinking Coke and joking. The half-hour passed in no time.

They walked in to the ballroom at about 7:45. Immediately, Hermione found Matt.

"Matt, can I talk to you? Over there?" She asked pointing away from his group of friends.

"Uh, sure." He said uneasily.

"Do you have **_ANOTHER_** girlfriend?" she asked simply

"What? No!"

"Named Fleur?"

"Well, we haven't **technically** broken up yet."

"Well, heh, we have." She said walking away as "Leave (Get Out)" started playing throughout the ballroom.

Before Hermione arrived back at her group Bellatrix walked over to Draco, Ron, Ginny, and Harry.

"Still hanging around that Mudblood?" Bellatrix asked.

"Did you know that Ariel is Muggle born?" Ginny asked quietly.

"What? Ariel? You're a MUDBLOOD?" she almost yelled.

Bellatrix and her group stalked away arguing as Hermione walked over. When she got there, Ginny and Draco left to dance, leaving her alone with Ron and Harry, just as Bellatrix and her group walked back over.

"Look, I can see I'm not going to get Draco to stop hanging around you, or any of you, so; I guess I might as well get to know you. So, start over?" Bellatrix said.

"Sure, Hi I'm Hermione."

"And I'm Bellatrix. I love this song. Don't you?" Bellatrix said referring to JoJo's "Weak" that was now playing, it seemed like they were playing her entire CD.

"I like it, too. But I like 'Leave' better." She replied.

"Me, too." Bellatrix laughed.

"See? You two have a lot more in common than you thought." Draco voice broke through their laughter.

"I guess you're right – for the first and last time in your life!" Bellatrix replied

"Hermione, wanna dance?" Draco asked.

"With you? I guess you'll have to do; since no one else wants to dance with me." She joked.

"Well you could have danced with your boyfriend. What was his name? Matt?" Ron said.

"Matt? Matt Byrd?" Bellatrix asked

"Yeah. Why?"

"Ya, Ya, You, You're going out with him?"

"Was."

"He, hee, heeh, he's **MY **boyfriend!!"

"Do you know he is also going out with a girl named Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons Academy?" Hermione said nonchalantly.

"He what?" she asked shocked.

"He just doesn't know how to be a real playa." Ron said.

"And you do?" everyone started laughing, except Ron.

"That was so not funny."

"Umm. Yes actually it was and still is." Hermione said as she and Draco walked out to the dance floor.

"Hermione? Did you find out what was wrong?"

"When?"

"When I had to take you to the nurse."

"Oh. No not yet. She just took a few tests."

"I was thinking. Well, what if you're pregnant? I remember my mom having mood swings when she was pregnant."

"But you're an only child."

"Well, she got pregnant again but she lost the baby."

"Oh. That makes sense. But how could I be pregnant? I'm still a virgin."

"Well, remember that night when you stayed over at my house because it was too late to take you home?"

"Yeah, what are you saying? Are you saying you and I. That I... with you?" she looked scared, "Oh my GAH! O! M! G! My gosh! You took. You took advantage of me!!"

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Professor McGonagall, ma'am, excuse me, but I'm supposed to escort Hermione to the Hospital Wing." Tyler, a seventh year Sehr Gut student, said a little uneasily. Tyler was tall with chocolate hair and icy eyes and skin that seemed to keep a constant at-the-beach-all-year tan. He was the perfect image of what Hermione thought was WAY hot!

"Ms. Granger, you know the homework. You may go." McGonagall said with a slight smile.

The trip to the Hospital Wing was a pretty quiet one-except when Tyler burst out saying,

"Er, are you the Hermione Granger that was in Witch Weekly a year or two ago?"

"Yes," Hermione was trying not to laugh-unsuccessfully, "You read Witch Weekly?!?"

"NO! It's just that.... Well....I saw your picture on the cover one day and I thought you were hot. So I took a peek inside to see what your story was about and well, yeah." Tyler started to blush.

"Riiiight! Whatever you say." She said with a sly smirk, as if she had dirt on him nobody else had.

"Ms. Granger. Your tests came back and all you had was a slight stomach virus."

"So, I'm not pregnant?"

"No, you are not."

"Thank God." She said exasperated.

On the way to the Café, Tyler asked her,

"You thought you were pregnant?" he asked rather shocked.

"Well, yes."

"But I thought you were the type who wouldn't sleep around!" Tyler said shocked.

"I'm not! What happened was this. I stayed the night at a guy friend of mine's house partially because it was too late to go home, and partially because I was slightly drunk. Anyways we kinda did sleep together that night, but we were drunk and nothing of the sort has happened since." Hermione said in one breath, trying to get it all out before they walked in the Café.

"Oh. Er.. you wouldn't want to go out with me would you? I mean you seem really nice and sweet and I've already said that I thought you were hot. Please."

"Sure. But umm, maybe you should meet the guys first. If they don't approve, neither do I."

"Well, Ok, I'll meet the guys." He laughed as they walked in.

* * *

**A.N.** Hey tell me what you think-about the poem and the story. I know this chapter was short but like I've been REALLY busy but I hope to get 13 out SOON! I want at least 100 reviews before Chapter 20! Umm. Sorry it took me so long to post but with school and Marksmanship (in ROTC where you shoot the gun!) but I'll try to get Chapter 13 out over Thanksgiving Break. Oh! Please hope that this really sweet, cute (maybe **hott) junior** will ask me out!! I need help, I think he likes me, like he flirts constantly, but when I was out sick my friend (whose a friend of a friend of a friend) asked him if he liked me and he said "I like her but not like that." Any ways I won't bore you with my life.....**IF YOU PUSH THE LITTLE BUTTON BELOW AND REVIEW!!!** There's also this guy who...**PUSH THE BUTTON!**... likes me...**PUSH IT!**... but I don't...**PUSH IT!**...Like him like that.....**PUSH IT_, please? _**You know I'll love you forever if you would just **PUSH THE DARN BUTTON!!!** I'm begging ::gets on hands and knees and begs:: please 


End file.
